


Filled to the Quim

by BeetleQueen



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Ben Wa Balls, Crystals, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Improvised Sex Toys, Light Bondage, Orders, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, crystal balls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6717250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleQueen/pseuds/BeetleQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Now with second chapter!!!)<br/>Jareth is away on business. The idea of Sarah all on her own, unfilled, is enough to hatch an idea for a new game he can play with his precious thing.<br/>What better way to torture her than with a pair of crystal ben wa balls..?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I get turned on at work, and think of hot shit to get me through the day. And then I remember it over chat, and after divulging, am ordered to post it in fic form XD

"You will wear these." Jareth spun the crystal balls betwixt gloved fingers, moving them in velvet-smooth circles. They were smaller than his usual crystals, and the thought of them inside her wasn't as daunting as it could have been. "And you may only remove them upon my return. Do you understand, precious?" The Goblin King crooned, nudging Sarah's nose.

"I do." Sarah licked her lips, watching his hand come to a stop. Jareth smiled before pressing his mouth to hers in a steamy kiss.

"Lie down." He ordered. Sarah felt a smirk tug at her lips at the raw need in his voice. She obeyed quickly, barely having time to spread her legs before the fae did so himself. "Sarah..." He sighed, his hands abandoning the crystals to the bedspread beside her, raking over her thighs instead. Sarah gasped as he pawed and squeezed her flesh, knowing full well that she'd be left with a few extra bruise shaped reminders. She didn't care.

"Jareth..." Sarah grinned down at him, cocking her head. She loved to watch him, and this little game was new to her. She wanted to see it.

"Sarah." He whispered before ripping down her underwear in one fluid motion. His hands went back to groping shamelessly, inching their way higher and higher up her thick thighs before one hand started teasing between them. Sarah rocked her hips greedily against his fingers as they played with her cunt. He never slipped one in - content to torture her until she begged for it.

Which she did, of course.

"Please, for fuck sake, Jareth..." She whined, trying in earnest to force him inside with every buck of her hips.

"Very well, precious." And Sarah sighed in relief when she felt a finger finally push it's way in. Jareth felt himself throb to attention when his finger met no resistance. Pulling it out, he tested how ready she was by pushing a second back in with the first. Still, she welcomed him readily. "God, Sarah..." He moaned, curling his fingers and thrusting at a lazy pace. "So wet today..."

"I may have been in a slight state of anticipation since this morning..." She chuckled, moving her hips in time with his hand. That morning, Jareth had woken early, announcing to his Queen that he had a surprise in store for her. He'd left her to mull and exhaust her mind over it for some hours before he'd finally returned, crystal balls in hand. In just those few hours, she was absolutely sopping wet, and relaxed enough to fist he'd wager. The reality of it had Jareth twitching again in his trousers.

"This is a little more than _slight_ , Sarah..." He teased, adding a third digit. Sarah groaned, taking it with ease. "Now... I think you're ready." Jareth waited for Sarah to nod her consent before removing his now glistening fingers. He could feel the wetness through the silk of his gloves. Slowly he brought one of the crystal balls to his mouth. Sarah watched as his tongue flicked out, wetting it's surface. It wasn't to lubricate them, Sarah realised - she was wet enough to make that task rather futile. No, he was making sure that once the crystals were inside her, she'd never be able to stop thinking about that talented tongue taking their place.

Bastard.

Jareth laid a chaste kiss on the crystal when his tongue was finished wetting it. He then held it aloft, teasing her with a smirk before he pressed it to her entrance. Sarah felt her heartbeat quicken. For a split second, she worried that it was too big after all. After a moment of pushing and teasing her hole, Sarah found her body welcoming the crystal with a sudden pop once it reached the halfway mark. Jareth held up a second crystal, this time putting it to Sarah's lips. She quickly lapped at it with her tongue, giving him a show as she did. The Goblin King growled, ignoring every urge his cock had, and instead pushed the second ball past her slick tightness. Sarah groaned at the intense feeling of fullness - her clit throbbing, and eager for his touch. It was hard to describe, but very pleasant.

"And a third..?" Jareth held the final crystal between this thumb and finger, a dark smirk on his lips. Sarah gasped, her body already tested from the first two.

"Y-You can try..." Sarah whimpered. And try he did. Jareth sucked at her clit as he pushed one final crystal ball inside her. He heard it clink against the last, and watched with a satisfied smirk as her cunt struggled to keep it contained.

"Now. I will be back in three hours." Jareth (his cruel streak showing) tickled Sarah's waist, eager to gauge just how strong those muscles were. Not that he wanted to cancel his 'meeting', and punish her... Heaven forbid...

Sarah whined loudly, and Jareth watched the space between her legs pucker and tense. Nothing.

"Good girl, Sarah..." He whispered, rewarding her with a rub to her clit. "But. If you fail - I will find out." He hissed. Sarah's eyes practically rolled back, and the Goblin King's cock gave another hard throb. "Until then..." And with that he was gone; the room empty and somehow colder without him. Sarah whined to herself, squeezing her legs shut.

 

* * *

 

 

After the first hour, Sarah was sure that this would be a piece of cake.

After the second hour, Sarah was starting to tremble - her body desperate to push until she was empty.

When another half hour passed, Sarah felt her muscles weaken, battling to see this through. She'd come this far, with only half an hour left before Jareth returned.

She could do this.

Sarah was sweating, and shaking by the time the bedroom clock announced the third hour. She looked around the room frantic, ready to end the torture, but Jareth didn't appear. Sarah whimpered, crossing her legs, and squeezing her thighs desperately.

"Hurry up..!" She cried, rocking her hips to try and dispel the tension. "For God sake!"

Jareth watched her through a decidedly larger crystal. He'd never left the castle at all, watching her as he stroked himself hard in the room beside hers.

"Soon, Sarah..." He chuckled, rubbing the length of his raw cock. Three hours. He'd masturbated for three hours - it was excessive even for him, but Jareth's cock was still hard and eager for more. The tight trousers eased just over his hips were spattered with two orgasm's worth of seed. Ruined, he thought, but then again he had plenty in reserve. "You're doing so well, precious..." Jareth whispered, watching his beloved struggle and tremble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein everyone wanted a follow up, and I would be super cruel if I didn't oblige! <3

Sarah groaned, her body tested to it's absolutely limit. Of course he'd be late. Of course.

"Please..." She whimpered, unable to hold it any longer. Sarah cried out as one crystal ball popped out, followed closely by a second. The third slowly worked it's way to her entrance before it too was expelled. "Shit. Fuck..." Sarah whined, her body shaking and exhausted.

" **Well well well...** " Jareth's voice echoed through the room, and Sarah's eyes shot open. "You failed."

"You were late-!" Sarah shot back. The Goblin King crawled onto the bed, and she took in the state of his trousers. His cock was positioned above the waist band, bouncing freely, and absolutely hard as steel.

"Semantics..." Jareth purred, pulling her spent body close. He positioned Sarah so that she was lying side by side with him, and then he grabbed one of her legs, holding it up and away as his hips closed the distance. His cock slipped in unhindered, and Jareth sighed at just how very wet she was. "My my, Sarah... Tell me. Was it torture?"

"Yes..!" She whined before punching his shoulder. Jareth snatched her wrist, holding it to the mattress. Sarah tried to swat him again with her other hand, but he did the same with that.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you **wanted** me to punish you." He held her down as his hips went to work, filling her in slow, deep thrusts. Sarah made a gasping sort of noise, and so he sped up, watching her with a smirk. "Tell me Sarah. How did it feel? How it did it feel when you finally surrendered?" Sarah cried out when he started fucking her harder. "How did it feel... Knowing you'd **failed...** Knowing you would **suffer** for it?" He growled in her ear.

"I-" Sarah choked out, unable to speak. All she could do was gasp and pant for air as her climax edged closer and closer.

"How does it feel when you're at my mercy?" His eager thrusts filled the room with the most crass sounds, wet and slapping. "Tell me I have no power over you _now_ , Sarah. Can you say it? Is it still true?"

And that was her undoing. Sarah's arms flexed in his grip, eager to wrap around him as she rode out her orgasm. Jareth held her there, aware that that kind of submission really thrilled her in the final moments.

"Feeling better now?" Jareth smiled, releasing her wrists to pull her into an embrace. Sarah rested her head on his chest, panting.

"Much..." She hummed, tangling their legs. Sarah let her hands trail up until they were in the Goblin King's hair. Jareth's eyes glazed over as she played with it, and rubbed his scalp. "But I still have power over you."

"Always..." Jareth smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was worth it!! ;u;
> 
> Leave Comments/Kudos and you get... *rummages in the bin* THIS PRAWN! *blows the fluff off it* Still fresh...


End file.
